charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Prince Charmed
Prince Charmed is the'' 12th episode'' of the sixth season and the 123rd overall episode of [[Charmed (TV series)|'Charmed']]. Summary Piper's overprotective tendency toward her son causes her to swear off men for the rest of her life. Paige and Phoebe conjure up a Mr. Right to remind her of the importance of love. Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Drew Fuller as Chris Halliwell *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris Guest Stars *Eduardo Verástegui as David Right *Sandra Prosper as Sheila Morris *Bruce Payne as The Order Leader Co-Stars *Joseph Hodge as The Order Member #1 *Luke Massy as The Order Member #2 *Joe Cappelletti as The Order Member #3 *Ryan Culver as Dream Guy Uncredited *Jason & Kristopher Simmons as Wyatt Halliwell Magical Notes Book of Shadows ''The Order *Although a page was created, it was never used and cut from filming. :''Of the tribes of the :Underworld, none is more foul :than the dark cult known as The :Order. With supernatural :abilities to see all future events, :the ORDER were once an all power-'' :''ful demonic force in the :Underworld, until their leader :was destroyed by a powerful :witch. The cultists to this day :believe that their dead leader will be :reincarnated they alone possess :the powers of upper level :sorcerers. No witches, demons, or :magical beings can stop these driven :demons as they have gained even :more demonic force and power over :the years. Should a vanquish be :necessary, it will require this :Power of Three vanquishing Spell. :Order of Evil, I seek you :with this call, :With the Power of Three we :wish you gone, :We vanquish thee, one and all! Spells ''To Create a Perfect Man'' Combined with a potion, Phoebe and Paige cast this spell to conjure Mister Right, as a birthday present for Piper. :A perfect man we summon now, :Another way we don't know how. :To make our sister see the light, :Somewhere out there is Mr. Right. ''To Create Birthday Decorations'' Paige used this spell to set the table and to create food and birthday decorations, because she and Phoebe forgot to do it. :On Piper's day, set this table, :With all the favors you are able. Potions ''To Create a Perfect Man'' Phoebe helps Paige brew a potion to conjure the perfect man. After all the ingredients are mixed in a cauldron, the brewers need to write the qualities they want the Perfect Man to have on little papers, and put them in the cauldron as well. When all the qualities are written down and in the potion, some Magical Pheromones are added by Paige. After that, the brewers have to cast the To Create a Perfect Man spell (see spells). Powers *'Force Field:' Used by Wyatt to protect himself from Chris, members of the Order, Leo and Piper (after his morality being reversed). *'Apportation:' Used by Members of the Order to send their Wand back to the Underworld. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to blow up some members of the Order. *'Hologram:' Used by the Order to see if they were ready to reverse Wyatt's morality. They also used it to show people of the Charmed Ones' environment, to choose a look to get close to Wyatt (they chose Darryl). *'Orbing:' Type of teleportation used by Paige, Leo and Chris. *'Empathy:' David Right shares an empathic connection with Piper. *'Sensing:' Used by Leo and Chris to sense who was threatening Wyatt. *'Shapeshifting:' Used by an Order Member to shapeshift into Darryl. *'Shimmering:' Type of Teleportation used by the members of the Order. *'Intangibility:' Used by three members of the Order to become intangible and blend into the walls of the manor. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze her birthday cake, thrown by Paige. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to deviate Piper's birthday cake into Phoebe's face. *'Fireballs:' Used by the leader of the Order in an attempt to attack Piper, though he vanquished himself when Chris tackled him. 6x12P1.png|Wyatt uses his Force Field to protect himself. 6x12P3.png|Piper blows up the member of the Order. 6x12P4.png|The Order uses a Hologram to spy on Wyatt. 6x12P5,5.jpg|Paige orbs out of the dinner room. 6x12P6.png|Wyatt raises his force field to protect himself from Chris. 6x12P7.png|Leo orbs in on top of the bridge. 6x12P8.png|The Order continues to spy on Wyatt with the Hologram. 6x12P11.png|The Order uses a Hologram to spy on a doctor the sisters know. 6x12P12.png|The Order spies on Darryl. 6x12P13.png|Chris tries to sense who's threatening Wyatt. 6x12P14.png|Chris and Leo orb in in the living room. 6x12P15.png|Wyatt raises his Force Field to protect himself. 6x12P16.png|The Order Member drops his shape shift. 6x12P17.png|The Order Member teleports the Wand back to the Underworld. 6x12P18.png|Piper blows up the member of the Order. 6x12P19.png|The Order again spies on Wyatt. 6x12P20.png|Leo orbs in in the manor. 6x12P21.png|Leo orbs out of the manor with Wyatt. 6x12P22.png|Several Order members shimmer in in Wyatt's room. 6x12P23.png|The Order members became intangible to blend into a wall. 6x12P24.png|Piper freezes the cake. 6x12P25.png|Paige orbs a cake into Phoebe's face. 6x12P26.png|Leo orbs in in the attic with Wyatt. 6x12P27.png|The intangible Order members blend out of the wall. 6x12P28.png|Wyatt raises his Force Field against his family. 6x12P29.png|The Order members shimmer out of the attic with Wyatt. 6x12P30.png|Chris orbs out of the attic. 6x12P31.png|Paige orbs in with her sisters in the hiding place of the Order. 6x12P32.png|Piper blows up a member of the Order. 6x12P33.png|She blows up another one. 6x12P34.png|Wyatt raises his Force Field against his mother. 6x12P35.png|Chris orbs in behind the leader of the Order. 6x12P36.png|The leader of the Order creates a Fireball. 6x12P37.png|A remaining Order member shimmers out. 6x12P38.png|Other remaining Order members shimmer out too. 6x12P40.png|Leo orbs in on top of the bridge. Artifacts *'The Order's Wand' - Used by the Order to reverse Wyatt's morality. *'Crystals' - Used by Paige and Phoebe to protect the Manor. Notes and Trivia *This is one of nine episodes with the word "Charmed" in it. *This is Brian Krause's 100th episode. *Chris finally reveals to the sisters and Leo his true intention of coming from the future, revealing he is there to save Wyatt from turning evil, not from evil. *From this episode, it is obvious that Holly Marie Combs is pregnant. Her clothing drastically increases in size to conceal her bump. *This is the only time that Dorian Gregory played a demon. *Paige later conjures her own Mr. Right in "A Wrong Day's Journey Into Right". *Naming Mr. Right "David" is a reference to David Donoho, who was Holly Marie Combs' real life husband at this time. *This episode scored 3.9 million viewers. *This marks the first time that the Golden Gate bridge is used as a meeting place with the Elders, but it was only Leo. *In this episode, Paige is able to telekinetically orb an object without her hands, this happen later in "Spin City". *Wyatt says his first word in this episode: 'Mama'. *Rose McGowan had a cold while filming this episode. *In this episode, several occurrences of personal gain are ignored, such as the conjuring of Mr. Right and Paige's dinner spell. Cultural References *The name of the episode is a reference to Prince Charming, a stock character in many Fairy Tales and often used to describe a perfect man. *The Order leader says to one of his demons "I find your lack of faith disturbing". This line was originally said by Darth Vader to Admiral Motti in Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. Glitches *The unused entry on The Order contains a number of inconsistences with how the Order is portrayed in the episode. *In the fight scene during the inauguration of the "new leader". it is clear that a plastic doll was used, as the shine of the plastic reflected the light. The doll was also smaller than the actors portraying Wyatt. *When Wyatt is turned evil and puts up his Force Field and Leo is knocked into Chris and the sisters, the faces of the stunt doubles are clearly visible. Continuity Errors *It's Piper's birthday in this episode, despite the fact that it is January and Piper has previously been stated to be a Gemini, putting her birthday in May or June. The family tree states that her birthday is in August. Gallery Episode Stils d0a1sf.jpg 0ssssdf2a.jpg 03fgfgfgfgfgsdxz.jpg 0xaaaf4.jpg 0dax6ff.jpg 612i.jpg Behind The Scenes 0123698.jpg 0747565.jpg 612e.jpg 612f.jpg 612g.jpg 612k.jpg Pc BTS 01.jpg International Titles *'French:' L'homme idéal (The Perfect Man) * Finnish: 'Herra Täydellinen ''(Mister Perfect) *'''Italian: Un principe per Piper (A Prince For Piper) *'Czech:' Dokonalý muž (The Perfect Man) *'Slovak:' Pán dokonalý (Mister Perfect) *'Russian: 'Мистер Совершенство Soveršenstvo (Mister Right) *'Spanish (Spain):' Príncipe encantado (Prince Charms) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Príncipe Encantador (Prince Charming) *'Serbian:' Princ Zacarani (Enchanted Prince) (Prince Charmed) *'German:' Der perfekte Mann (The Perfect Man) *'Hungarian: '''A tökéletes pasi (''The Perfect Man) Category:Episodes Category:Season 6